Christmas Dinner
by GinnyPotterr
Summary: AU. One Shot. Drinny. Ginny invites Draco to her family's Christmas dinner. Lots of cute moments (and some snogging) between Ginny and Draco. Set Christmas 2000 :)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Everything belongs to the amazing and wonderful J.K Rowling!**

**A/N: Yes, this is a Drinny fic! I ship Drinny, which is weird if you consider my username, but whatever. Harry is with Luna in this fic, mostly because I didn't want poor Harry to be alone on Christmas. I definitely see the potential of Luna/Harry, but they aren't really in this fic much. :( Ron is with Hermione, Percy with Audrey, Charlie alone, and I believe that George is also alone at the moment. But, yeah, this is my first Drinny fic, so please be lenient with me on this one! Flames will not be accepted! But, constructive criticism will!**

"Mum, Dad, this is Draco, and Draco here are my parents."

"Welcome, Draco, please come and sit down until dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley said to Draco, warmly. Draco mustered up a smile and nodded at his girlfriend's mother. He never expected to ever fall in love with Ginny Weasley, but one day they just clicked. She understood him like no one else did, the two of them found that they were perfect for each other. Now, a year later, he was finally meeting her parents, and he was bloody terrified.

Ginny quickly pulled Draco into the sitting room with her, thankful for a reason to leave the tension in the kitchen. Her parents accepted her and Draco's relationship, but they didn't fully trust Draco much, yet. Her brothers, on the other hand, had a complete and utter uproar when they found out about their relationship. Of course, when George and Ron had tried to get her to break things off with Draco, she yelled at and threatened them with her Bat Bogey Hex. They had no say in her dating decisions, and she made sure they all knew that.

Ginny sat down on the lumpy old sofa in the sitting room and pulled Draco down next to her. She was thankful that all of her brothers were upstairs and not downstairs threatening to kill her boyfriend.

"Well, the good news is that they don't hate you," Ginny smiled, playing with Draco's fingers that sat on her leg.

He sent her a look, "Your mother doesn't hate me, but your father sure does," He commented, looking disappointed.

"Don't worry, Dad'll warm up to you eventually," Ginny comforted him, sending him a soft smile.

"And your brothers?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"It won't be long until Bill, Charlie and Percy come 'round, but George and Ron are another story," She sighed, playing with a strand of her long, red hair. "But, you do have to consider the way you treated them in the past."

Draco groaned, "I never knew I'd have to pay for being a prat to them."

Ginny rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You know the saying, 'Karma's a bitch'."

Draco turned and looked into his girlfriend's irresistible, chocolate brown, eyes. He regretted treating her and her brother's like that and he wished that he could go back in time and change his past choices, but he knew it was impossible.

He sighed, "You know I'm sorry, so sorry, for the way I treated you and your family in the past, right?" Draco asked her, worry seeping through his, usually cold, grey eyes.

"Of course I know that, you've apologized so many times," She replied. She began to smirk, a smirk that Draco Malfoy happened to enjoy. "But, you know what would really make up for it?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes and the smirk still plastered on her pink lips. Draco quickly caught on and began smirking his infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Oh, and what would that be?" He asked, raising a single eyebrow.

Ginny didn't reply, instead, she leaned in and planted her lips on Draco's. He eagerly responded, kissing her back with just as much enthusiasm. Their lips moved, perfectly in sync with one another's. She began to run her fingers through his blond hair, while he pulled her onto his lap, not missing a beat.

"Bloody hell!"

Draco and Ginny quickly sprang apart, turning to see who had walked in on them. To their horror, it had been Ron who had walked in on their heated snogging session. Ron was the brother who was most opposed to Ginny and Draco's relationship.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Ron exclaimed, angrily.

Ginny's anger flared (Draco could see it in her eyes and he slightly scooted away from her), and she quickly stood up, marching toward her brother.

"What the hell does it look like, Ronald?" She yelled, glaring at him.

"It's bad enough I have to 'try and accept the fact' that you two are dating, but I do not want to even think about you two snogging!" Ron exclaimed, throwing a glare in Draco's direction.

Draco said nothing; He knew how feisty and hotheaded Ginny was, and he thought she was 10x more attractive when she was angry, but he never enjoyed being on the receiving end of her anger. It was one of those rare moments when he actually felt sorry for Ron Weasley.

"It's my life and my choices!" Ginny yelled, her nostrils flaring, furiously. "You've no right to tell me who I can and cannot snog."

"I'm just looking out for you!" Ron exclaimed. "He's a bad guy, Ginny, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't need to 'look out' for me! I can look after myself! I am of age, in case you've forgotten," Ginny replied, before going back to sit with Draco.

"Harry, Luna, and Hermione are coming for dinner later and none of them are going to be happy by who's joining us," Ron added, before stomping back upstairs to his bedroom.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. He was being completely ridiculous about this. She knew that Draco had changed during the war. He wasn't the same jerk that would make snide comments about everyone. Draco had turned into a nice guy who regretted his past actions. She really wished that Ron could get that through his thick skull.

"Sorry 'bout Ron," Ginny mumbled, turning back to Draco with a look of sincerity on her face. "He can be such a prat sometimes."

Draco chuckled, "It's fine. If I recall correctly, I can also be a prat sometimes." He spoke, smiling at his girlfriend.

She rolled her eyes, chuckling, in response, "Yes, thanks for reminding me." Sighing, she turned on the couch, sitting with her feet crossed. "He'll come 'round, eventually." Draco nodded, knowing that he would.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence, before Draco began to smirk. "So, where were we?" He questioned, his grey eyes become lustful. Ginny grinned up at him before grabbing his shirt collar and crashing her lips on his, eagerly.

* * *

><p>"Happy Christmas, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, practically crushing Harry in her strong grip.<p>

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned, hugging Mrs. Weasley back. Harry, Luna, and Hermione were greeted in the Weasley household, warmly. Harry and Luna (who had brought Harry's godson, Teddy) had been dating for about a year now, and they were growing strong. Hermione and Ron were still dating, and Ron was fully intending on asking her to marry him soon.

"Dinner's ready, everyone come sit down!" Mrs. Weasley announced, ushering towards the overflowing, though magically extended, dinner table. The Weasley's (and other guests) gathered around the table, Ginny specifically made sure that Draco was at the end of the table while she was next to him. Though, that didn't stop Ron from sending him nasty glares.

"So, Draco, Ginny tells us that you got a job at Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, smiling at the boy. She didn't particularly like him, but she respected Ginny's decisions enough to be kind to him.

The atmosphere of the dinner table turned from happy to tense in a matter of seconds. Everyone was still kind of unsure about Draco. They didn't know if he had really changed or not, and none of them wanted to find out the hard way.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, not liking the way everyone was staring at him. Ginny caught on and grasped his hand underneath the table. Draco sent her a grateful look, to which she smiled softly at.

"Um, yeah, I did," Draco replied. "I'm the new healer, actually," Draco confessed. Ginny grinned at him; She couldn't help but think that he was so cute when he was nervous.

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, kindly. Everyone else in the room, besides Luna and Hermione who had already warmed up to Draco, were starting to believe that he had really changed. He was a healer, after all, and healers helped people, didn't they?

The dinner conversation resumed its normal pace. It was then that Draco noticed something weird. At the other end of the table, next to Ginny's brother George, was an empty seat with an empty plate in front of it.

"Ginny, why's there an empty seat?" Draco asked Ginny, quietly.

Ginny's grin suddenly vanished and she looked upset. "Mum still sets a plate for Fred every night for dinner," She revealed, looking solemn. "She's not as bad as George, though. He cries himself to sleep at night; I noticed when he came to visit last." She sighed, looking at the brother in question. "You can't blame George for being that uspet. Him and Fred were so close, then he just suddenly. . . disappeared." She turned back to Draco, who was watching George with a sad expression. "He can't conjure a Patronus anymore, either. And he still doesn't like looking into mirrors. I hate to see him like this," Ginny finished, turning back to her plate of food.

Draco was silent for the rest of dinner, thinking about what everyone around him has gone through, some of which was his fault. He felt extremely guilty for making fun of these people back at Hogwarts; They were brilliant and deserved so much more than what they had.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the sitting room to play board games and drink Hot Chocolate. Draco and Ginny were cuddled up on the couch, and Ron couldn't help but gag at the sight of them (though Hermione made sure to smack him for it).

"So, what do you think of my family now?" Ginny asked him, quietly, while everyone else was laughing and talking about the currently heated match of Exploding Snap.

Draco looked down at Ginny, her brown eyes shining. He smiled at her before answering, "I think they're great; I feel bad for making them all feel like shit, though."

Ginny laughed, "I know that, and since you've apologized to them, they all know, too."

"I still feel like they all still hate me."

"Don't worry, Draco, they've got to warm up to you!" She exclaimed. "If they don't I'll Bat Bogey them!" She grinned.

Draco's grin matched his girlfriend's, and that's when he knew that everything would end up okay in the end, not great, but okay.

* * *

><p>"So, it wasn't all that bad, was it?" Ginny asked, leaning against the doorway of the front door.<p>

Draco chuckled, "Nope, it wasn't all that bad. You're family's actually really fun to be around," He admitted, smiling at her.

"I told you!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then, won't I?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Yep, I can't wait to meet your Mum; Hopefully she'll like me," Ginny replied, the worriness evident in her voice.

"'Till tomorrow, then." Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty Ginny really was, especially in the moonlight. He was truly lucky to be with her.

"Till tomorrow."

And, before either of them knew it, they were kissing, again. Their lips moved perfectly in sync, she wrapping her arms around his neck, while he placed his hands on her waist. It was a moment that neither one of them ever wanted to end.


End file.
